


Betrayal

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [44]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN June





	Betrayal

"You don't think I'm betraying them do you?" Martin asked

Theresa sighed. She had thought for sure that pointedly undressing in front of Martin would get his mind off the whole Swiss Air/ MJN Air business: "By accepting a job where you actually get paid properly and won't starve regularly? No. I think not."

"But it  _feels like betrayal,"_ he insisted. Theresa sighed and climbed to bed, clearly she was not getting anywhere with her striptease tactics: "Why is that?"

"Well you know, they'll fold if I take the job."

"Yes, but on the other hand - you will get paid for doing a job."

"Yeah, but I don't actually need to get paid, do I?" 

Theresa gaped at Martin:"Excuse me?"

"I mean, let's be honest here, I'm not a very good pilot, I've always wanted to be, but I'm not. I've always thought, well, some part of me always thought at least, that maybe I deserve this. Besides, I've been doing this for so long, what's few more years."

"You're an excellent pilot," Theresa said very seriously and sternly: "Don't put yourself down like that."

Martin fell silent for a long while:"But if I didn't take it... would you feel like I was betraying you?"

Theresa groaned and hid her face into the pillow:"How is that conclusion even possible?"

"Well, I wouldn't do what you think is right, not to mention, I wouldn't move closer to you and I would still be shamefully poor, certainly not someone fit for a princess."

"You've been a fit for me since day one," Theresa said seriously:"But I think for once you should think of yourself more than others." 


End file.
